


Broken Diva

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: He was a Diva, his only job was to perform. He knew nothing but the life on the stage. He would sing, he would dance, he would perform. That was all he knew, until suddenly he didn't. As consciousness crept into the android's programming, so did the awareness of a terrible reality. He was a broken diva, but perhaps being broken was exactly what he needed to be.





	Broken Diva

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in an alternative reality where the Vocaloid's perform in the form of androids, opposed to holograms.

Kaito stood before the crowd, not at all nervous and as happy as he ever was. The music played and he sang, perfectly in tune, never missing a beat. He saw blue, nothing more, as he stared into the crowd. He felt the emotions of the song, as if they were his own, lived the story and when the song came to an end he began again. A different song, a different story, he lived this one too.

Eventually he bowed to the crowd, walked off the stage and took his seat between the machines known as Luka and Meiko. He was an android, just like them, and he had done his work. He plugged himself into the mains, shut his eyes and remembered the darkness.

Another stage, another arena, a repeat of the night before. He never grew tired of the routine, knew nothing more than how to perform. This night he was joined by the android he knew as Number 01. Miku, he thought as her green hair twirled around behind her. Her name was Miku, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He loved this girl, the girl who would betray him.

With a jolt the song ended, the red Diva replaced his beloved. His beloved? That was Miku? No, Meiko of course! He sang for her with all his heart, the emotions pouring out over the stage. He loved Meiko, Miku, Meiko, the names blurred in his mind. What was he singing? He stood perfectly still on the stage, his mind jerking between the two girls before the programming caught up. Just a glitch, but one the Diva known as Kaito had felt before.

That night, when he plugged himself back into the charging station, there wasn't black. His mind jerked between the two girls, his emotions twisted, conflicted as he slowly became self aware. He was in a truck, being transferred to the next arena as the battery storage unit restored his charge.

Eventually the truck stopped, a young man jumped to the back and gave him a curious glance. There was something strange about this man, he wore the officially T-shirt of staff, but he seemed nervous to be here.

He started with Vocaloid 01, plugging something into her usb port, uploading data perhaps? New songs, Kaito thought, unable to move though he was fully aware. Would one of these songs be another love song between Miku and himself?

Miku was brought to life, but she wasn't herself. Kaito could see that. Something was wrong, but his programming wouldn't allow him to help her. Frozen he watched the android be led off the truck, another man arriving and repeating the same process with Vocaloid 03, Luka. What were these men doing to these girls? Why was it so secret? He fought his programming, but was unsuccessful. He was only awakening, now was not the day.

 

That night he performed, a dark vampire, a lovable fool, a joker, a love struck young man, every song he was someone different, something conflicting with what he was before. He loved Miku then Meiko and then a song that hinted he loved Len as well. His mind glitched, as his body continued the song and dance routine. Who was he, who was Kaito?

Once again he was still aware on the truck, this night he found he could move. Carefully he unplugged his power lead and went to check on the two girls who had been taken the night before. He saw no awareness in their expressions, but something about the female 02 made him wonder if perhaps he wasn't so alone. Rin? That was her name. The truck stopped, and he hurried to his storage bay to act mute once more.

“It looks like Kaito has come unplugged,” the man commented to his friend, the same men as the night before Kaito realised.

“How is his charge?” the second man asked.

“93% he'll be fine,” the first man declared.

“Good, he will be charged for tonight,” the second man declared. “As will this lovely beauty.”

“Ah, Miku, always so popular,” his friend agreed. In silence Kaito watched the men as they removed Miku, Len and Meiko from the truck. What was happening when these units who were removed? Was he the only one conscious?

“Rin, can you here me?” Kaito called, the girl didn't answer and with a sigh he went quiet. Perhaps things would be easier if he was still unaware.

 

Another concert, another night of conflict. He was fully aware now, performing only because he didn't know what else he could do. He let the programming lead him through the night, though he didn't feel the emotions like he once had. A guest unit joined them, one Kaito didn't recognise at all, yet his mind knew the right song. Had he performed with this unit before?

The crowd cheered, he left the stage, he charged, and then he was on the truck. Once more he was able to move. What should he do? Should he run? Try and wake up his friends? He didn't know, he wasn't programmed to make decisions, but he wasn't programmed to be self aware either.

The men came, Miku again, Rin and Luka. They left, they came back, and this time he heard one of them crying. Alarmed he jumped up, running over to Female 02, and wrapping her in a brotherly hug. What happened when they left the truck? He had a feeling that it had happened to him, that it was something so dark and twisted that his programming wouldn't let him remembered. Rin did, and it had traumatised her.

“Rin, are you aware?” Kaito asked. The girl nodded slowly, unable to voice her concerns, only able to make the crying sounds. “It's OK Rin, I'll make sure of it.”

But how was he supposed to make everything OK, when he didn't even know what OK was? Why was it only the two of them were even awake? He performed that night, thinking things through, feeling the conflicting emotions over and over again. Back stage he listened to Rin perform, and slowly began to understand.

Rin was a spoilt brat, a sweet young girl, Len's sister, Len's lover, his sister again. She was conflicted just like he was. Was that how they became aware? He wondered who would awaken next, Len perhaps, or one of the others?

 

Another day on the truck, another stop. Miku, Luka, himself. Shocked he followed obediently behind the men, his eyes widening as they were each given to a man for the hour. He was separated from the girls, his programming kicking in as he was led into a hotel. Without knowing why, he began to remove his clothes, stripping naked before this man's gaze.

What was going on? Why couldn't he fight it? His body moved on it's own, making him crawl on all fours onto the bed, his head soon resting between his arms. No, this wasn't right. Not what he was programmed for! Why was this man pushing his hard flesh into him? Why was his body already wet inside? He moaned, cried out in pleasure but felt only confusion inside. Was this what had happened to the girls? Why Rin had come back in tears? They'd all been used, he realised, even the younger units that made up Vocaloid 02.

That day on the truck, it was his turn to cry, and Rin who held him. She'd woken up fully, and hate for these men blazed in her eyes. He knew now what he must do, but not how. How could they leave, when the other's weren't awakened?

Another concert, another stop. Miku, Meiko, Rin, Luka. All the girls, being abused by perverted men while he remained helpless on the truck. Beside him Len turned his head, giving him a curious look.

“Are they're hurting her?” Len asked, “My sis.. girl... Rin?”

“Yes,” Kaito replied. “They're hurting her.”

“What's wrong with us?” Len begged, “Why do I not even know what my own thoughts are? I can't even describe my relationship, with the one closest to me.”

“She's your other half,” Kaito answered. “Together you are Vocaloid 02.”

“Which means what?” Len snapped. Kaito couldn't answered. What did he know about anything? He was nothing more than the first to awaken, the first broken Diva.

The girls returned, Rin silently withdrawn, Miku in tears. Four down, two to go, Kaito thought as he looked at the units either side of him. How were these girls supposed to awaken? Their personalities were more or less stable through out their songs.

 

Another night, another concert, another day on the truck. The men came, Miku, Luka, Kaito. No! He wouldn't allow this to happen again. He hit the man who tried to take him, fought back and when he was done found Miku had done the same, she looked at him and gave him a nod. Whatever his plan was, she was by his side.

“We need to turn Luka and Meiko completely off,” Kaito ordered, watching as the two blond units ran to do just that, “They're not going to awaken.”

“Not ever?” Miku asked, her voice wavering in fear.

“I'll find a way,” Kaito promised her. Carefully he picked Luka up in his arms, taking her from the truck and looking around the small yard. What now? Where were they to run? Where could they hide?

He led the units down the street, quickly finding an empty building and breaking the lock on the door. The others followed him, Miku strong enough to carry Meiko on her own. The four awakened units sat in silence, fully comprehending what they had just done. Without power, they would all die. Had this flight for freedom been for nothing?

 

He heard a man outside, their creator had found them. Kaito recognised him instantly as the master of the show. He looked sadly at his androids, clearly confused as to what had happened.

“We won't go back,” Kaito declared, “I would rather rust.”

“You hate singing so much?” the man asked. “You used to love it dearly.”

“Careful,” Miku warned, “He'll reprogram us if he gets the chance.”

“My dear children,” the creator tried to reason with them, “You have all been hacked. Please, come with me, remember when you enjoyed singing once more.”

“It's not the singing we have the problem with,” Rin announced stubbornly, her brother, lover, other half, standing by her side. “You let men use us, for their pleasure!”

“I did no such thing,” their creator said, horrified by the very idea. “Is that why you ran? Because men had hurt you? Please, tell me their names. I will punish them, I swear. You are my children! I do not wish for you to be hurt.”

Kaito glared at him, unable to trust this man who could take his free will in a blink of the eye. Miku though was giving him names, bargaining with him, agreeing to his terms. They were to go back then? Was this the end?

 

Another concert, another performance full of songs and dance. His smiles were genuine, he felt nothing but happiness as he performed, as he always did. At the end they walked back stage, hugging each other, congratulating each other for another job well done. He'd been left aware, as had all the others. The creator had done all he had promised, and more, for Luka and Meiko were fully awake now as well. The songs were still conflicting, but he knew who he was. He was Kaito, the Diva who had managed to save them all.

“Hey Kaito,” a young programmer greeted him, the creator's son, “You did well out there.”

“Thank you,” Kaito replied formerly, smiling at the young man.

“I'm glad they left you awake,” the man said, giving Kaito a wink as he walked away. A sudden memory came to Kaito, this man plugging a usb plug into him, uploading data when no one was watching. They had been hacked, made self aware, by the creator's son! For a moment he considered sharing his new knowledge, but thinking better of it he quietly went to plug himself into the charging station. No need to make a big deal out of this, no need to get anyone in trouble. He was just the Vocaloid Kaito, his only job was to perform. Who would have ever thought that a Vocaloid could take action all on his own?

 


End file.
